The Jedi Prophecy
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: A young girl is told lies for most of her life, until one day, she finds out the truth....~Authors note: This wasn't supposed to take place during The Phantom Menace, but considering who some of the characters are, I didn't have much of a choice. Hope you
1. Default Chapter

****

The Jedi Prophecy

Chapter 1: The Miracle

"Waah! Waah!" She had cried as she came into the world of life.   
The new daughter of Laura and Jake Skywalker had just been born. She had dark blue eyes.  
Jake stood next to his wife, looking down at his new daughter, smiling.   
"What should we name her, my love?" Jake asked. 

****

"How about Danielle? Danielle Skywalker," Danielle said. He smiled and kissed her on the head. 

****

"I like that name," He said.  
This was one of the happier times of the family. Over the next few months, Jake was getting very angry and couldn't, WOULDN'T, control that anger, especially as a Jedi. One day, he left in the middle of the night, leaving Laura and Danielle alone

A few weeks later, Laura was rocking Danielle to sleep in her arms when the door opened, and in came Jake, but there was something different about him. He wore a black cloak, and an evil grin.

"Hello, Laura. Miss me?" He asked. Laura spun around, glaring at him.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Laura said, but he ignored her when he saw Danielle. Laura saw this and backed away. "Leave her alone, Jake," Laura said, but he ignored her. He walked closer to her, then slapped Laura across the face. While her head was turned, he took Danielle out of her arms. He put her in the crib, then took out his saber, and killed Laura, then put the light saber away. He turned to pick Danielle up when a man wearing a cloak with the hood up came in holding a light saber in hand. He was a Jedi Master named Rei Kisaragi. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Leave the child alone, Sith, and leave this place," the Jedi master said. The Sith turned and looked at him, grinning evilly.

The Jedi master then stretched out with the Force, making the baby lift out of the carriage and lay in his free arm. The Sith looked panicked, and ran out of the hose. Rei turned his saber off and put it on his belt. He then looked down at Danielle, who was playing with his hood. He smiled down at her.

"It's alright, little one. I'll take care of you. What's your name?" Rei said. He noticed the locket hanging around her neck and looked at it. He saw the name _Danielle _engraved on it. "Danielle. I like that name," He said. He also saw an amulet hanging around her neck, and his eyes lit up, recognizing it. There was an ancient Jedi prophecy that said there would be a chosen one that would bring balance to the Force, and peace to the galaxy. If an amulet was found around the chosen one's neck, they would have to be brought to the Jedi Council_. That's just what I'll do_, Rei thought. With that, he turned and walked out of the house with Danielle in his arms. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Jedi Council

****

Chapter 2: The Jedi Council

****

Rei took Danielle to the Jedi Council. The Council was made up of different alien and human Jedi Masters, including one of the wisest, Yoda. Yoda was a short, green, pointy-eared alien looking much like a rabbit. Rei held Danielle in his arms as he waited for the meeting to start. 

****

Rei stood in the middle of a huge room with windows looking out at the city of Corustant, a planet made of all cities. Around the room was a half circle of chairs where all the Jedi Council members sat. 

****

When the meeting started, the Council looked at Rei. 

****

"New you bring us Master Rei, do you?" Yoda asked him. Rei bowed his head.

"I not only bring news, Master, but I have a request," Rei answered.  
Mace Windu, a dark skinned, almost bald man nodded. "Tell us then."  
"The Sith I was spying on killed a woman, and from what I heard, they were somehow enemies. The Sith was going to take the woman's child, but I came, and the Sith ran off. This is the child," Rei answered. He showed them Danielle, who was asleep in his arms, and he saw their eyes light up in amazement at not only the amulet, but how strong she was in the Force.

"Strong this child is in the Force, I think," Yoda said. Rei nodded. 

****

"You all know of the prophecy of the Chosen One. This child wears the amulet of the Chosen One. If she is, I would like to take care of her myslef, and train her as my apprentice. I will also make her part of my family and she will be my daughter. This is the request I spoke of." Rei said. 

They all nodded in agreenment, "You may have the child for your Padawan, Master Rei. As she grows older, we would like to test her to see if she is the Chosen One," Master Windu said. Rei lowered his head, and left.

Five years later, Danielle was five years old, but hadn't started training quiet yet.   
One day, she got up out of bed in her bare feet and night gown, and ran toward Rei's room, giggling, and her hair bouncing on her back. She had dark blue eyes, and brown hair in a braid. She ran into Rei's room, and stopped when she saw him sleeping. She snuck toward him, and got ready to pounce him, but Rei opened his eyes quickly and grabbed her, picking her up, and putting her on the bed next to him. She laughed and screamed. 

****

"Hmm, you thinks you're a good sneaker-upper on Daddy, you do, little princess? Wrong you are, I think," Rei said in a voice like Yoda's.

"Daddy!" Danielle said while laughing. He stopped, and rolled on his side to look at her, and she stopped laughing, looking at him. 

****

"Morning, Princess," Rei said. 

****

"Morning, Daddy," She said. 

****

"Did you sleep good?" He asked. 

****

"Yup. I had a dream about us getting breakfast because my tummy is grumbling," Danielle said. 

****

"Somehow I doubt that, but we'll go anyway. Come on, lets get you dressed," Rei said. They got up and went to Danielle's room. Danielle sat on her bed while Rei picked out a dress. He turned, holding it up to himself.  
"How do I look?" He asked. Danielle giggled.  
"Daddy, you're silly," She said. She lifted her arms up, and he took her nightgown off, then slipped the dress on her. She then put her utility belt on. Then she started putting her hair in a braid. 

****

"How do I look?" Danny, the nickname Rei had come up with for her, asked. 

****

"Perfect. Go get your cloak and we'll go get breakfast," Rei answered. Danny ran out of her room to get her cloak, and Rei followed her. When he got to where she had left it by the door, she was already wearing it.   
"Come on, lets go," Rei said. They held hands and went to get their breakfast.


	3. Chapter Three: Lies, Lies, Lies

****

Chapter 3: Lies, Lies, Lies

Seven years later, Danny was twelve years old. She had even longer brown hair, and she was almost up to Rei's shoulders. 

One day, Danny came home from Jedi training and walked into the kitchen and saw her father there with his back turned to her. She smelt some sort of soup cooking, and smiled.

"How did training go?" Rei asked without having to turn around.

"It was okay. I got to train with Kenobi again," Danny answered, sitting at the table.

"What's so bad about him, anyway?" Rei asked before placing a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Nothing..." She answered. She blushed after she said it, and Rei smiled, knowing that she had a crush on Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. He was tall, had brown hair, and deep blue eyes. He had a Padawan braid sitting on his right shoulder, and some locks of hair tied behind his head.

Danny saw the look on his face. "What?" She asked. 

"Could my baby girl have a crush on a certain Padawan?" Rei asked. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Danny rolled her eyes. 

"Dad," She said. He laughed. After a few minutes silence and Rei had sat back down to eat his bowl of soup, Danny suddenly asked, "What was my mother like?" 

Rei looked up at her, staring at her for a minute. "Your mother..." He said. He knew he would have to lie. He couldn't stand it, but he didn't have a choice. He didn't want her to know the pain of her true past. "Your mother was very beautiful. She loved you very much. She would sing to you every night to get you asleep," Rei lied with a sad sort of look in his eyes.

Danny smiled, playing with her spoon. "I wish I had known her," She said. 

"She would have loved you. You're a lot like her," Rei said. 

Rei finished his soup, and got up and put it into the sink. "I'm going to go see Master Yoda. I'll be back soon." With that, he left to talk to Master Yoda.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rei kneeled in front of Yoda in the Jedi Council chamber where the two of them were alone. 

"Master, for the last twelve years, I have been lying to Danielle about the truth. Today she asked me about her mother, and I feel I can lie to her no longer," Rei said.

Yoda turned and looked at him. "Mm. For the best, you thought it was to lie to her. Love her, you do, don't want to hurt her," Yoda said.

"I do love her as if she were my own daughter. If I hadn't taken her as my daughter, she would have had a hard and cruel life. She is also the Chosen One. She doesn't know it, yet, but she will help bring peace to the galaxy," Rei said.


End file.
